Abe
Abe is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #2 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Wii Sports Resort Abe is one of the best Miis, being a Pro in all sports. In Swordplay, he is the last player at 1100, and is around 1196-1200. He is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 10 of Swordplay Showdown, along with Eva and the Boss Gabriele. In Basketball, his team is the 6th best and consists of Ashley and Haru. His level is around 1425. In Table Tennis his skill is 1076+. He is a PRO at Cycling, coming 34th out of 98. Armors Abe uses Wii Party In Wii Party, Abe is a Standard Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge for making 1 edit on a "Guest Miis" article or for every 500 edits you make on Quadruple Pro articles. * His Japanese name is エブ (Ebu). * Along with Eva, Abe '''is the first CPU Mii to appear using the Black Armor in Swordplay Showdown and not to be a Boss. Weirdly they're both PROs in most sports (excluding table tennis) and they both have 3 letters in their names. * '''Abe '''is over level 950 in all the sports along with both Patrick and Sota. * '''Abe is the only Mii from Wii Sports Resort to be a Pro at all sports. * Abe appears in 12 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * He is the first Male CPU to come up alphabetically out of the original Wii Miis. * With an average skill level of 1237, Abe 'is one of the best CPU miis, along with Nelly and Tommy. Gallery AbeDACotQR.JPG|Abe's QR Code. Badge-11-0.png|Abe's badge. Badge-69-7.png|Abe's badge. Abe.jpg|A happy Abe. 031.jpg|'Abe on the left. Image-0.jpg|Abe with Nelly, Tails, and Daisy in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, not a bad time either! DSC01418.JPG|Abe as a rival in Swordplay Showdown (Stage 10). 20180210_074653.jpg|Abe and his teammates Haru and Ashley in Basketball. 2018-03-02 (70).png|Abe about to play a Table Tennis match. I’m Abe.jpg|A happy Abe. DSC01939.JPG|Abe in Swordplay Speed Slice. DSC02033.JPG|Abe in Swordplay Duel. 1531867109145501680660.jpg|Another photo of Abe in Swordplay Duel. 1531869838031226572723.jpg|Another photo of Abe as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 1531954745077134405262.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-01-10_at_10.13.25_PM.png|Abe wearing purple armor in Swordplay Showdown. IMG_0484.JPG|Abe playing Basketball at High Noon. 2018-08-28 (39).png|Abe (right) in Cycling. IMG 1116.JPG Abe particpating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Kathrin, Asami, and Abe participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Abe, Megan, and Tomoko participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Emily, Luca, David, Hiromasa, Nick, Nelly, Miguel, Shohei, and Abe featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png James, Lucia, Jackie, Mia, Rin, Kentaro, Eduardo, Abe, Shohei, Miyu, and Susana featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flag Fracas with Saburo as the referee in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe, Tomoko, and Ashley participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Abe, Helen, and Elisa participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Flag Fracas with Hayley as the referee in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Vincenzo, Abe, and Sota participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Sota, Abe, and Vincenzo participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Steph, and Abe participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (23).png Hiroshi, Abe, Eduardo, Fritz, and Siobhan featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Steph, Abe, Luca, James, Marisa, and Mike featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-12-19 (17).png Abe as a Zombie in Zombie Tag in Wii Party.png Abe wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1673.jpg Abe, Greg and Emliy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(43).jpg 2- Standard.jpg Abe, Anna and Barbara partcipating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Ren, Abe, Helen and Ai participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Matt, Luca, Abe and Chris participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abe,_Cole_and_Ai_partcipating_in_Moon_Landing_in_Wii_Party.png Bingo Card 3.png Pierre,_Siobhan,_Abe_and_Sota_participating_in_Chop_Chops_in_Wii_Party.png Misaki, Abe, Nick and Ai participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Rin, Ashley, Abe and Hiroshi participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Chika, Nick, Siobhan and Abe participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Abe, Oscar, Giovanna and Elisa participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Takumi,_Abe,_Ai_and_Tomoko_participating_in_Chin-Up_Champ_in_Wii_Party.png Anna, Abe and Barbara participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abe and Tomoko participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Abe, Helen and Hiroshi participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png Marisa, Abe, Steve and Siobhan participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Abby, Ashley, Abe and Chris participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Misaki, Ai, Chris and Abe participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png MarioKart7AbeImage.png Julie, Maria, Vincenzo and Abe participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Abe, Sandra, Rainer and Hayley participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miyu, Abe, Yoshi and Ian participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png MiitopiaMiyuandAbeImage.jpg Abe in rhythm boxing.png Abe in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(226).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 24 23 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 56 20 PM.png Photos 7 28 2019 7 52 36 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 1 47 50 PM.png Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Standard CPU Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Brown Category:Table Tennis Pros Category:Blue Eyed Miis Category:Double Pro Category:Triple Pro Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Pro Always Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Wii Mii Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Brown Males Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Basketball Pros Category:Cycling Pros Category:Wii Party Category:Brown haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Wii Category:Quadruple Pro Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Triple Badge Miis Category:Right handed